worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssey (Pathfinder Ship)
Odyssey ''was the first Pathfinder Ship launched under the Odyssey Project. Construction ''Odyssey ''was commissioned by the Odyssey Project upon successful testing of the Pathfinder Prototype Vehicle and Testbed (which was later reconstructed as Pathfinder 2, ''Olympic.) It was constructed over a period of approximately twenty years at the Odyssey Project Shipyards in the Republic Outsystem, beginning in approximately the Solar Year 6960 Year AS 7264, Republic Year APR 842. All Pathfinder Ships were constructed at the Odyssey Project Shipyards in the outer Republic System. Most of the System Integration work was performed by engineering consortia based on the planet Republic. Odyssey was named for a legendary voyage from Ancient Earth Mythology and for the Odyssey Project. Command and Crew *Commanding Officer – Prime Commander Caledonia Yutani *Executive Officer – TyroCommander Titus Fairchild *Chief Navigator – TyroCommander Kate Matheson *Chief Tactical Officer – Tactical TyroCommander Virgil Crow *Chief of Systems and Operations – Engineering Lt. Commander Veyron Dorado At the time of its departure, Odyssey ''carried a crew of 7,606 personnel. Worlds Charted ''Odyssey’s original primary mission was to explore colonies in the Pegasus, Perseus, and Columba sectors identified in records recovered from the City of Testament on Republic. Its course was plotted to take it to the densest concentration of high-probability colony sites nearest the Republic and Sapphire systems. Among the worlds charted by Odyssey * Aventine – A world in the Columba Sector, the closest inhabited world to the Bountiful System. The planet was inhabited by approximately one hundred million humans. The culture was not as advanced as some others, retaining a strong agricultural focus. The crew remarked that they found the world quite beautiful. Standard survey and contact procedures were followed, and the crew experienced no hostile or perilous situations. * Boon – A well-inhabited colony in the Equuleus sector with a relatively advanced, though previously not space-faring, human civilization. Its human population lost some of its ability to taste as a complication of the White Plague. As a result, food from Boon is extraordinarily spicy and is intolerable to many other cultures. Standard survey and contact procedures were followed, and the crew experienced no hostile or perilous situations. * Bountiful System – See extended entry, please . Standard survey and contact procedures were followed, and the crew experienced no hostile or perilous situations. * Cypress – An inhabited colony in the Columba Sector, a double planet with a large, white moon that appears large in the night sky and throws the planet into prolonged eclipses. Standard survey and contact procedures were followed, and the crew experienced no hostile or perilous situations. The crew recovered an unusually large number of specimens of native flora; which were highly exotic and had numerous nutritional and medical benefits. * Dabro Emet Dabro Emet – A desert planet in the Perseus Sector inhabited by an extremely orthodox religious sect. The total planetary population is less than one million souls, but they are very intellectually advanced; highly intelligent and telepathic to the point where they prefer thoughts to vocalization. They consider themselves guardians of the ancient Covenant between God and Mankind, and claim the ability to foresee the future. They also requested that future visitors to their world show more respect for their religious customs. * Denali – See extended entry . * Rainier III – See extended entry . * Sestina – Sestina’s oceans are inhabited by the Memn; a species of hyper-intelligent jellyfish. The Memn are extremely adept at performing the calculations necessary to navigate in hyperspace. The human inhabitants were peaceful and moderately advanced; they were highly receptive to additional contact. Odyssey also discovered a habitable ocean-moon orbiting a ringed gas giant the next orbit out from Sestina and recorded it as a possible future site for a base of operations or colony. * Swansong – Swansong is a well-inhabited colony in the Columba Sector. Its surface contains two large continents, each claimed by a different nation-state. The Swans and the Songs are mutually hostile, and only came to an accommodation after long negotiations with the New Commonwealth of the Galaxy; which they subsequently joined. Other Missions Odyssey ''transported 1,000 delegates from the Bountiful system to the New Commonwealth chartering ceremony on Loki. Susbsequently, ''Odyssey ''was refitted and given a new assignment revisiting the worlds of the New Commonwealth and assisting in bringing them up to technological parity with the most advanced worlds. Fate In the second Aurelian War, Odyssey ''was standing guard over the Chapterhouse Starlock as part of a New Commonwealth Task Force charged with defending the base against an Aurelian incursion. A large Aurelian fleet attacked the base and though they were held off, ''Odyssey, ''along with several other ships, was destroyed. Most of the crew managed to evacuate the ship via the escape pods and shuttlecraft before it was blasted apart. Category:Ships